


Autumn Leaves, Spring Hearts

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Moment of cuteness in a sea of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between a lady and her knight, somewhere South of the Dreadfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves, Spring Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I love Sansa/Brienne? Because I really love Sansa/Brienne.
> 
> Actually, I love Sansa with a lot of people, haha.

They’re in the North, somewhere South of the Dreadfort, and making for White Harbor. Anywhere across the Narrow Sea will likely be safer for Sansa than anywhere in the Seven Kingdoms. At least across the Narrow Sea, no one’s likely to recognize that she's Sansa Stark, a girl with a pricey Lannister bounty on her head. 

Brienne is good company. She understands that sometimes Sansa needs to be alone with her thoughts. She understands that sometimes Sansa needs to laugh, and sometimes she needs to cry. Maybe that’s why Sansa’s gone and fallen in love with her, against all of her better judgment. But then again, perhaps everyone at court was right. She never has been bright.

They dismount their horses and tie them to a tall oak tree. The grass has started to die, and the last leaves on the trees have turned as red as weirwoods’ leaves. The autumn wind smells of chilly air and of crisp, dying plants. There is also a hint of pine in the air. The evergreen trees withstand the test of time, and never lose their leaves. They stand strong and give off their comforting scent all throughout the winter. They survive the way that the Starks have always survived.

 

She spots a bush of winter roses, and Sansa finds herself smiling.

Brienne places the icy blue rose behind Sansa’s ear, and grabs her hands, looking deep into her eyes.

“The last time a woman gave me a rose,” Sansa says, “she abandoned me to my fate.” She means for it to be playful, but she no longer knows how. Her heart's been stomped on too many times. She doesn’t know if what she had with Margaery was love, but she knows that she felt something, and something strong at that. She also knows that Margaery never lifted finger to help her after she married Tyrion. 

“I will never abandon you, my lady,” Brienne says firmly, “Not until I die.” Sansa knows that her knight is telling the truth. She’s the only one who has truly tried to help her, the only one who’s truly loved her.

Sansa’s throat tightens, even thinking of Bree’s death, but she musters up the will to say, in a low, gravelly tone, “Then you mustn’t die.”

“I will try,” Brienne says, with a smile so soft Sansa cannot tell if it’s serious or teasing. Sansa grasps her hands more firmly, and prays to both the Old gods and the New to keep them safe.

They owe her that much after all the hell they’ve put her through.


End file.
